The Dimensional Saviors
by omegafan101
Summary: Originally titled Favorites Unite if you're looking for that. This is a spinoff of Nicktoons unite but with Ouran Highschool Host Club, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sword Art Online, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. When Beni Bara, Dr. Eggman, Sugo, and Tirek team up to take over their worlds, Haruhi, Sonic, Kirito, and Twilight must team up to defeat them.
1. Prologue

Since the dawn of time, there has always been evil in the universe.

Adolf Hitler and the Axis Powers.

The British in the times of the Revolutionary War.

The Devil himself.

And Donald Trump.

Although, one of these is not as evil as the others…

These evils have brought death, destruction and despair to the lands, and seemed to be made of pure darkness. But there is no dark, without the light.

With every evil, there is a hero to stop them.

The Allied Forces

The Americans

God

And Burnie Sanders

Again, one of these is not like the other…

These heroes rose up to the evils and struck them down from power, saving the people of their time. No matter what state the world is in, there will always be heroes to defeat the evil. And there shall always be evil to challenge, and even sometimes defeat, the heroes.

A better saying is known in some worlds: With every good, there is a bad, and with every bad, there is a good. There is no dark without the light, and no hero without the villain. But no matter which wins, you must always remember which side you are on, and what you fight for. You can be a villain and destroy humanity, or be a hero and save it. It's your decision.

I never particularly liked that saying, in my opinion no one should choose to be evil. I believe that the world should be full of light and peace, but alas, this is not so.

But, what happens, when multiple evils from different world join forces to rise to power? Who will have the power to stop them then?

This is the story of four such heroes, all completely different from each other, and their journey to stop four such evils from succeeding.

This is the story, of The Dimensional Saviors.


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

It was a normal day for Haruhi Fujioka, she woke up, made breakfast, brushed her short hair and put on her school uniform. Yep, a normal day… well… as normal any day can be for a poor girl going to a private rich kids school disguised as a male host. "Yep," she thought, "That's a normal day."

She grabbed her bag, walked out the door to her apartment and locked the door behind her. She looked down the balcony of her apartment, although it was rather small, and saw nothing but people walking around the neighbor hood getting done what they needed to get done, "Yep," she thought again, "Just a normal day."

Suddenly, a familiar voice came over some kind of speaker attached to one of the buildings, "Citizens!" it said, "Allow me to introduce myself! My name, is Beni Bara of the Lobelia Saint Girls Academy and leader of the Zuka Club!"

"Beni Bara!?" Haruhi said, just as confused as the other citizens. She looked around the street and noticed that the speakers were set up all along the street, "She's broadcasting this to the whole neighborhood!" she thought, "Who am I kidding, knowing these damn rich people she's probably broadcasting this to the entire city and then some."

"Allow me to explain our reasoning for the sudden broadcast. You see, there's one thing most every one of us here at Lobelia agree on: Men are idiots. So, with some convincing and help from my new friends, I've decided to capture all men and enslave them! And women shall take their rightful place as rulers! I know, it may sound a bit silly, but once you all see it my way, you'll agree with me. CAPTURE THEM!"

Suddenly, what looked to be Beni Bara's fan club members drove into the streets with giant vacuum looking machines, the size of tanks. They sucked up all the men and women into the machines, "Take them back to Lobelia, men shall be locked up and women shall join as at the top. Any that disagree, will be 'convinced'. And make sure you find Haruhi Fujioka, she is to join us at the throne as fellow ruler!" The loud speaker turned off.

As the fans sucked up more men, women and even children, they didn't seem to notice Haruhi. She quickly unlocked her door and retired to her apartment. She let out a deep sigh of relief, "What the hell is Beni Bara thinking?" she asked herself, "I mean I knew she was crazy but not THIS crazy!" Haruhi thought back to the host's and her's other encounters with Beni Bara and the Zuka Club, at first they just seemed like insane feminists who hated men and tried to "rescue" Haruhi from Ouran. But then they kidnapped her and attempted to steal her first kiss from her, not that she cared about a first kiss, but she certainly didn't want it to be with a girl… Even though that already happened… But still they KIDNAPPED her. But that's nothing compared to basically taking over the city!

"Hiding here's probably not the best idea," she thought, "Unfortunately, they know where I live so they'll find me fairly quickly."

Before Haruhi could finish her thought, a large blue light appeared in her apartment. It made a strange indescribable noise and looked to be some kind of a wormhole, or a portal, or something. She cautiously stepped away from it, not wanting to be pulled in. All of the sudden a strange little girl in a white dress came through the portal. She looked up at Haruhi and smiled, "Hello!"

"W—W-Who are y-you?" Haruhi said, rather scared. She lived a strange life but this was certainly different.

"My name's Yui! My daddy sent me here to get you."

"Y-your daddy?"

"Yup"

"S-so y-you're not with Beni Bara?

"Nope, I'm from another universe. My daddy sent me here to get you."

"A-another universe!?"

"Yep, we need you're help to save our universe and yours, come on!" Yui jumped back through the portal and disappeared.

Haruhi stared at the portal that the little girl had disappeared into, with a million things racing through her mind, until she came to the only logical conclusion, "Oh I get it," she said, "This is just a dream. It's a really crazy one too. Oh what the hell, it's just a dream, it's not like anything bad will happen." Haruhi jumped through the portal.

The portal was defiantly a strange experience, blue light emanating throughout the whole thing, lightning striking everywhere but somehow never hitting Haruhi. She finally saw light at the end of the tunnel. She came out the other end and fell flat on her face. She lifted her head up to see three figures standing over her. A teenage boy in black with swords on his back, a giant furry creature, and a purple girl. Haruhi was terrified… she felt pain from her landing… Haruhi's normal day had ended… This was no dream…


	3. Chapter 2: Details

Stood in front of Haruhi were three strange figures. One was a boy who looked to be about her age dressed up in a black cloak with two swords holstered on his back. The next was a giant blue furry creature wearing nothing but gloves and shoes. The last was a purple girl that also looked like she was her age with wings sticking out of her back.

"Huh, she actually came," The boy said.

"So this is the guy that's gonna help us?" The creature said, "He looks small, scrawny and wimpy."

"Um, Sonic," The purple girl said, "I think that's a girl…"

"Nah, it can't be, look at him," The creature, Sonic, said, "His hair's to short, he's wearing a suit and his chest is way to flat. This is obviously a guy."

"Nope, she's a girl," The boy said.

Sonic started blushing and lost whatever smugness was on his face, "Oh, uh, sorry," He apologized, "It's just, you kinda look like a dude."

"N-n-n-no it's okay," Haruhi said, still terrified, "I-I-I get that a lot…"

"Phew!" Sonic said, looking relived, "Well, that makes me feel better."

The boy put out his hand to help Haruhi up. Reluctantly, Haruhi reached out her hand and allowed the boy to pull her up. This was followed by a handshake, "Name's Kirito," he said, "Nice to meet you Haruhi."

Now Haruhi was even more confused, how did this guy know his name!? And more importantly, were was she!?

Sonic held out his hand and shook Haruhi's, not even letting her agree to the handshake, "I'm Sonic," he said, "Sonic the Hedgehog,"

Next was the purple girl, "Hello there," she said, "My name's Twilight Sparkle," she held out her hand but before Haruhi could shake it, Sonic bursted out laughing, "Oh come on Sonic!" She said, "Again!?"

"I'm sorry!" still laughing, "It's just to funny!" he finally managed to stop and wiped a tear from his eye, "Sorry, can't help it, your name is hilarious."

"Well it's very insulting."

"Yeah, I can be like that."

"Can we focus!" Kirito said, "We need to stop the Syndicate!"

"What is the Syndicate anyway?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I don't think you ever told us." Sonic agreed.

"Well-" Before Kirito could finish his explanation, Haruhi cut him off.

"Hold up sword boy!" she said, now snapped out of her state of shock, "I just witnessed a crazy lesbian take over my city and then a little girl came through a portal and told me to follow her through! At first I thought it was a dream but there is no way that this is! Now my question is, of ALL people, why would you get ME to help YOU fight THAT! I don't fight things! I'm a high school student!"

"Calm down!" Sonic said, "Pull yourself together!" He proceeded to lightly slap her face as a joke, Haruhi wasn't laughing. In fact she appeared to have fire in her eyes, "Oh shi-" Haruhi pulled back her fist and punched Sonic square in the gut, causing the hedgehog to go flying backwards and crash into a wall, "Ow…"

"Don't fight huh?" Kirito asked.

"Oh shut up!" Haruhi screamed, "I just got angry…" she said, denying the fact that she just did that, "So, what exactly is going on?"

"I was trying to explain that," Kirito said, sounding a bit annoyed, "Yui, start up the presentation."

"Okay Daddy," Yui said.

"Daddy!?" Sonic said, "You look like you're sixteen! Unless…"

"Get any of those thoughts out of your head!" Kirito said, "She's a little girl my girlfriend and I found alone, so we adopted her. Also she's an A.I."

"You have an A.I. for a daughter?" Sonic asked.

"Woah really!?" Twilight said, kneeling down to get to Yui's height, "That's amazing! I've never seen technology like this! It's so advanced!"

"Well, technology from my world is more advanced then any of yours," Kirito said.

"So, let me get this straight," Haruhi said, "You found an A.I. roaming around the city and adopted her? And what's with this"My world" nonsense"

"Well no, you see in my world we have technology called Nerve Gear. It's a gaming console that allows the user to actually feel like they're in the video game. One day over 10,000 people, including my girlfriend and I, were trapped inside a game called Sword Art Online, and if you died in the game you died in real life. That's when we found Yui. It took two years for anyone to get out, and even then only about 6,000 people survived."

"Yikes, that sounds brutal," Sonic said.

"Yep, as for the other worlds, I'll explain that right now. Yui, is it ready?"

"It's been ready for a while now," the little girl said, "You just took to long to explain."

"Well, okay then." Kirito brought the other three to a giant computer and started typing, "This is my enemy, Sugou," a picture of a man with blond hair and fairy wings appeared on the screen, "He's an absolutely terrible person. The day everyone got out of SAO, he trapped half of them in another game called Alfheim Online. I got lucky, but my girlfriend was trapped. I was able to beat him and he was locked away, but now he's broken out and created a dimensional portal inside of ALO so that he could keep his powers. He used it to travel to your worlds and gathered some of the most evil people he could find. Haruhi's enemy Beni Bara," a picture of Beni Bara showed up on the screen, she was a very tall woman with hair just as short as Haruhi's, and some how every picture she appeared in she was doing some kind of ballet pose, "Sonic's enemy Eggman," a picture of a large fat man in a red jumpsuit appeared on screen. He was baled and wore some massive gray boots, "And Twilight's enemy Tirek," This one was the scariest of the four. Appearing on the screen was a ginormous centaur with two horns and what looked to be a ball energy between them, "These four have teamed up to form the Evil Syndicate and are working together to conquer each of their worlds, luckily, I was already looking for Sogou when he made it, so I saw him travel through the portal. I was able to steal the plans and made my own portal, I did some research and got you three to help me."

"S-so," Haruhi started, "I'm in another dimension right now?"

"Yeah, you're in mine."

"Eh, nothing I've never done before," Sonic said.

"Same here," Twilight said.

"Well you guys are clearly from worlds were this happens on a regular basis!" Haruhi said, "I'm not! I've never done anything like this before! Why would you choose me!?"

"Well, when I did my research, I found that the ones who had dealt with Beni Bara were you and the host club, honestly you just seemed the most tolerable of them, but seeing what you did to Sonic, I think you can really help us."

"A-and if I refuse?"

Kirito stared at her, thinking, "Then, there's a chance your's and all of our worlds will fall." Haruhi didn't say anything, "So, you guys in?" he said, turning to Sonic and Twilight.

"Absolutely," Twilight said.

"Oh yeah!" Sonic said, "Let's kick some Syndicate butt!"

"Haruhi?" Kirito asked.

The three heroes started at Haruhi. The female host stood there and said nothing, thinking, for a good long while, "Okay," she finally responded, "I'll do it…"

Kirito smiled, "Alright then, let's get started."

"What do we do first?" Sonic asked.

"How about Equestria?" Twilight asked, "Tirek needs to be stopped."

"Alright then," Kirito said, "Yui, set the portal to dimension MLP:FIM."

"Alright Daddy," Yui said as the portal opened.

The four heroes stood in front of the portal, getting ready to go through, "Everyone ready?" Kirito asked.

"Before we go," Sonic said, "We should have a team name."

"Um… What did you have in mind?"

"How about… 'Sonic and Friends'"

"Um, no," Twilight said, "I was thinking something more like, 'The Fantastic Four'"

"That's actually already a thing," Kirito said, "How about, 'The… Heroic Syndicate'…?"

"Oh no way!" Sonic said, "That's just a rip off of the bad guy's team!"

"Well at least it's better than, 'Sonic and friends'!"

"Guys!" Twilight screamed, "Why don't we hear what Haruhi has to say?"

The three looked at Haruhi, who was trying to keep her distance from them, "Um…" she said, "What about… 'The Dimensional Saviors'…?"

Kirito and Twilight smiled, "I like that," Twilight said.

"Yeah, it fits," Kirito agreed.

"Eh, it's okay," Sonic said. Twilight punched him in the arm, "Ow! What!?" Twilight stared him down, "Fine, it's great! Can we go now!?"

"You're the one that wanted to name the team!" Kirito said, "Now is everyone ready?" The other three nodded, "Alright, let's go!"

The four heroes jumped through the portal going to Equestria.

And the Dimensional Saviors, were born.


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Equestria

Haruhi was flying through the portal once again, it seemed a lot more dangerous now that there were three other people in it, yet somehow they didn't hit each other. The feeling of dimensional travel made her a bit uneasy, not because of the flying through a portal, but because of the lightning striking within the portal. Thunder and lightning were absolutely terrifying to her, it made her so scared she could barely even move, but for some reason this lightning wasn't as terrifying, but it still startled her. Wait, why am I telling you this!? This has nothing to do with anything!

Haruhi began to see light at the end of the tunnel, she readied herself this time, hoping she wouldn't face plant on her way out again. It happened anyway.

For some reason Haruhi struggled to get up, slipping and falling back down whenever she tried. She looked in front of her and noticed that there seemed to be a rather small alicorn standing there. Haruhi had heard of them before, but that was only in stories, she was 100% sure they weren't real. As if that weren't freaky enough, it looked oddly like Twilight. Same hair, er, mane, her fur was the same shade of Twilight's skin, and her wings were basically identical. Haruhi tried to get up again to investigate but once again fell. She looked down at her hands only to find two light blue hooves where they should've been. She tried moving her hand, and the hooves moved along with her.

She looked next to her to ask Sonic or Kirito for help, but only saw a blue pegasus still on the ground, and a black unicorn with two swords holstered to his thighs just getting up. Haruhi started to freak out even more, without actually screaming or saying anything. That was when the alicorn put out her hoof to Haruhi, she very reluctantly took it and, though she didn't know how, was able to grip the purple ponies hoof.

The alicorn pulled her to her feet- er- hooves, "You alright?" she said.

"T-Twilight?" Haruhi asked, still kind of struggling to stay stood on four hooves.

"Y-yeah? Something wrong?"

Before Haruhi could say anything, she heard a sudden scream. The blue pegasus, presumably Sonic, was freaking out at the sight of both a black unicorn, who was presumably Kirito, and the sight of his limbs turned to hooves, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" he asked.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot about that…" Twilight said.

"About what!?" Haruhi asked, "About the fact that we're turned into ponies!? Because that's not something you just FORGET about!"

"Okay I get it! It's just."

"This is Equestria," Kirito said, cutting off Twilight, "This world is full of magic and all kinds of mythical creatures. Humans don't exist and a large percent of the population is ponies. Since humans don't and can't exist here, when we came, we were turned into ponies. Believe me I was as freaked out as you were when I first came here."

"Yeah, but I have wings!" Sonic said, "I can't decide if that's freaky or awesome. I bet these things could help with my speed!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes at the blue pegasus. She looked down at her body and noticed that, like Twilight and Kirito, she had lost her clothes. However Haruhi still had her black and purple striped tie from her school uniform. She looked behind her and noticed a tail the same shade as her hair, "This is gonna be a long day…" she thought.

Haruhi looked around the room they had landed in, it was a dark room with tons of stained glass windows, all of which contained some horrifying display of six ponies being defeated by some monster. At the end of the room was an empty throne, "Um, where are we anyway?" she asked.

Twilight looked around, "Huh? Kirito, I thought you said we'd be going to Princess Celestia's castle." she said.

"I had Yui set the coordinates to there." Kirito said, "There must have been a malfunction of some sort."

A large booming voice could be heard throughout the room, "I can assure you my boy, there was no malfunction," suddenly, Tirek appeared in the throne. He was even bigger than the picture made him out to be, looming over the heroes.

Haruhi gulped in fear, "Tirek," Twilight said, "What did you do!?"

"Oh, not much, on my own at least. But with the help of the Evil Syndicate, I escaped from Tartarus and easily dethroned the princesses! Now all of Equestria's magic is mine! And like I said, there was no malfunction, I simply… redecorated the castle."

"Typical villain," Sonic said, "Revealing his whole plan to us in a monologue."

Tirek looked at the blue pegasus with a look of annoyance, "You must be Sonic," he said, "Eggman warned me about you,"

"You mean my amazing bad ass abilities?" Sonic said boastfully.

"Yes, but mostly of how annoying you could be. And besides, I haven't revealed my whole plan yet." Tirek motioned his hand to a monitor. When it turned on it revealed two ponies unconscious in a cell. One was a unicorn with white fur and a purple mane, the other was a pegasus with yellow fur and a pink mane.

Twilight looked at the monitor with a face of horror. Horror which turned to rage as she turned to Tirek, "What have you done to them!? Where are they!?"

"Relax Princess," Tirek said.

"Princess?" Haruhi thought, she looked at the alicorn, "Is Twilight royalty?"

Tirek continued, "Your friends are simply locked away in the dungeon, just knocked out from a harmless spell. I'll let them go, if you surrender to me."

Kirito put his hoof on Twilight's shoulder and shook his head.

Twilight closed her eyes and thought, she opened her eyes, "No Tirek," she said, with a bit of pain in her voice.

The smirk disappeared from Tirek's face, "What do you mean 'no'!?" he screamed, "I thought you would do anything for your friends!"

"Yes, I would, but not under these circumstances. If I just surrender to you, Equestria will be in even more danger! I will stop you, and save my friends. Now fight me!" Twilight got into a battle position and spread her wings, her horn began to glow.

"I don't think so Princess," Tirek said, "You see, you and your new friends only had two options. Surrender to me," Haruhi heard something and turned around, "Or rot in the Changeling prison!" a figure Haruhi couldn't make out shot the four heroes with a strange green blast, Haruhi started to feel uneasy and collapsed, the last thing she could hear was the laughter of Tirek as her eyes shut, "Why.. did I agree… to this?"


	5. Chapter 4 Fears of the Changeling Prison

Haruhi woke up with a start, "Man what a dream," she thought to herself. She attempted to stand up but fell on her face once again, "Oh great" she thought, as she looked at her hooves, "Guess I wasn't dreaming."

Haruhi got up on her hooves and looked around and found the others getting up. The last thing she could remember was meeting Tirek and then getting blasted with some sort of energy. She looked around once agin and found that she was in a prison cell.

The walls around them were black and beyond the bars was nothing the eye could see, due to the darkness.

"Everyone alright?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sonic said, "What happened anyway?"

"As far as I can tell we were knocked out by some sort of spell."

"Well, were are we now?" Kirito asked.

"If I can remember correctly," Twilight thought for a second, "The last thing Tirek said was that he was sending us to-" Twilight gasped in fear.

"The Changeling Dungeons!" A fifth voice echoed through the room. It sounded like a woman, er, mare, and sounded almost demonic. The room was suddenly lit by an eerie green glow. Creating the glow was a terrifying large black creature.

About twice as large as Twilight, the creature had a crooked horn and bug like wings. But what was worse was the massive holes in her legs, almost making them look like black swiss cheese. She stood above them, smirking.

"Chrysalis!" Twilight said.

"That's Queen Chrysalis!" the creature said, "You have no power over me here Princess Twilight Sparkle. For you are now in my domain! You are in the Changeling Kingdom!" Chrysalis's words echoed through the dungeon, followed by a flash of lightning outside of the castle, even though there was no rain.

Haruhi jumped from the sudden lightning. Sonic turned to Kirito, "Do you ever feel like you're in a movie or something?" he said.

"What are you and Tirek up to Chrysalis?" Twilight said to her.

"Well, Tirek didn't tell me exactly what he and the Syndicate were up to, but it's not like I really care. Tirek simply asked that I give him my army to help in the fighting. And in exchange, I get half of Equestria!" Chrysalis let out an evil laugh, "Plus Tirek's teammates have loaned me some amazing advanced technology that really helps keep the dungeons more secure."

"What are you planning on doing to us?" Kirito asked, stepping forward.

"Oh nothing really, I was just ordered by Tirek to keep the four of you locked up in my dungeon until they're done with their plans. Should be easy enough."

"You'll never get away with this!" Twilight said.

"Oh, so cliche darling. And besides, why say something like that, when we all know it's not true." Chrysalis let out another laugh as she walked out of the dungeons. Lighting randomly struck once again.

Haruhi jumped from the lighting and leapt onto the side of Kirito without even thinking.

"Seriously! I feel like I'm in some sort of kids show!" Sonic said.

Haruhi stopped her shaking and realized what she had done. She lowered herself down from Kirito, "Uh, s-sorry," She said, "I've just got some p-pretty bad a-astraphobia…"

"Astro what now?" Sonic asked.

"Astraphobia," Kirito corrected, "It's a fear of thunder and lighting."

Sonic let out a snicker, "That's a dumb fear."

Haruhi began to get angry, "And what's your phobia hedgehog?"

"M-Me!? W-well it's a completely rational and understandable fear…"

"Then what is it?" Twilight asked.

Sonic stood there, frozen. He muttered something none of the Saviors could hear, "What was that?" Kirito asked.

"I'm afraid of water okay!" Sonic finally said.

The others kept in their laughter as best they could.

"Oh shut up! What about you two huh!?" Twilight froze while Kirito simply stopped laughing, not embarrassed about his fear.

Before Twilight could say anything the cell doors opened and the four heroes were set free, "Haha! We're free!" she said, ignoring the question.

"Nope, not yet," Kirito said. He pointed his hoof at the exit, blocked by multiple large beams of blue energy, "This must be that advanced technology Chrysalis was talking about."

"Looks like the work of Eggman," Sonic said, "And I haven't forgotten about your fears, especially you Twilight."

"I've got necrophobia, fear of dead things. It's why I prefer not to kill, that and I'm a good person."

"Okay, Twilight"

Twilight stood there, trying to think of a way to get out of telling her ridiculous fear. Compared to hers water seemed like a completely rational fear.

"Sonic just let it go," Haruhi said, "we need to find a way out of here."

"Nope," Sonic exclaimed, "I ain't budging till she tells us!"

Haruhi let out a sigh, "Twilight, just do it, I'd like to get out of here."

"Besides," Kirito started, "it's only fair."

"Alight!" Twilight exclaimed, "Fine, you win," Twilight took a large breath and held it for a bit, until she finally sighed out her embarrassing fear, "Quesadillas…"

The three stood there, speechless. For about of two seconds. Sonic fell on the floor, laughing hysterically, Haruhi tried to hold her laughter in but she just couldn't help it, Kirito tried his best to hold his laughter in.

"Alright I get it! Could you stop laughing!?" Twilight exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Twilight!" Haruhi said while laughing, "It's just to funny!"

Haruhi and Kirito finally calmed down, while Sonic regained the ability to speak while laughing, "I CAN'T BREATH!" he said, still laughing historically. As a small moment of time passed Sonic finally stopped laughing and got on his four hooves, "Whoo that was funny!"

"Now," Kirito started, "About getting out of here."

"I have the solution."

"You do?" Haruhi asked, a bit confused.

"Of course! Like I said, this barrier is clearly the work of Eggman, and I know Eggman. He may be a robotics genius, but he's not the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to common sense. All we need to do is find some kind of switch or a weak point and we'll be outta here in no time."

"Couldn't Twilight just magic us out?" Kirito asked.

"I've already tried," Twilight said, "This room prevents me from using any magic."

"Okay so that's out of the question," Haruhi said, "And with the Syndicate helping him, I don't think Eggman will be dumb enough to put a button in our jail cell."

"True," Sonic said, "But there could still be a weak point," Sonic walked toward the barrier and stared at it, "Found it!" he said.

"Oh really, then use it." Haruhi said sarcastically.

"Gladly." Sonic walked towards the back of the room and turned around. He got down low and got in a ready position. He then began to run towards the barrier at speeds that should be impossible for a human being. He then jumped into the air, rolled into a blue spinning ball, and launched towards a point in the barrier, hitting it. He came back down and landed on all four of his hooves, "Wait for it…" the barrier suddenly flickered and finally turned off, "Violá."

Haruhi and Twilight stood there awe struck, "H-how the hell did you do that!?" Haruhi asked.

"They don't call me Sonic for nothing."

"Okay… But what about the ball thing!?" Twilight asked, "And how did you launch yourself while in the air!?"

"It's called a homing attack, and it's my most basic move, so if you were amazing by that, you're gonna love what else I've got." Sonic began to walk out the now open door.

"Th-that defies the laws of physics!" Haruhi said.

Kirito put both his hooves on the girls' shoulders, "Just let it go," he began to walk out the door behind Sonic.

The girls looked at each other and sighed, as they followed the boys out into the rest of the castle.


End file.
